


Movie Night

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Takes place a couple years post game but no spoilers are referenced, The things Akira and Ryuji do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Even if Akira, Ryuji, and Haru weren’t phantom thieves who traveled and fought through the Metaverse there was no reason why any of them should be scared by this movie… and yet…...Yet here’s Akira and Ryuji; grabbing their girlfriend’s arms like a pair of little kids. Haru’s little giggle made it worse.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I did something for Fluff Bingo but I ain't giving up. Also helps that I realized I don't need to entirely rely on requests for it. (Not to say requests are bad btw ;) )
> 
> So have some rarepair OT3 mixed with the prompt: Horror Movie Night

This was ridiculous.

 

The movie was so obviously cheaply made, the acting was hammy, and Ryuji even pointed out a scene where an actor’s body paint was smudged.

 

Even if Akira, Ryuji, and Haru weren’t phantom thieves who traveled and fought through the Metaverse; there was no reason why any of them should be scared by this movie… and yet…

 

_ “Uuuuggggwwwaaaa...” _

 

“GAH!”

 

“SHIT!”

 

...Yet here’s Akira and Ryuji; grabbing their girlfriend’s arms like a pair of little kids. Haru’s little giggle made it worse.

 

“Is this too much for you boys?”

 

Neither Akira nor Ryuji were entirely sure if she was messing with them or if she was legitimately concerned.

 

“N-nah it’s fine babe. W-We uh… we can keep going.”

 

Akira couldn’t help but wince. Ryuji desperately wanted to make up for the action movie he picked for their last movie night. Oh sure Haru was polite and said she had fun but both of them could tell that she didn’t enjoy it that much. Which is why they skipped Akira’s turn and let Haru pick the movie this time.

 

After a few minutes, Haru picked up the remote and paused the movie.

 

“I’ll give you two a break while I go get some more popcorn.”

 

She stood up from the couch and walked into the other room, shooting the boys a wink on the way. 

 

...Yeah she was definitely messing with them.

 

Once she was out of the room, Ryuji and Akira sunk into the couch.

 

“Dude… I don’t know if I can handle any more of this. That croaking is gonna haunt my nightmares.”

 

“Need I remind you that letting Haru pick the next movie was your idea?”

 

“You didn’t have to agree with it! In fact I seem to remember your exact words were, “Okay Ryuji, it sounds like a plan, let’s do it.””

 

“My exact words were “Okay Ryuji, it sounds like a plan, let’s do it. BUT I should warn you about Haru’s taste in movies.” Which I proceeded to do and you brushed it off.”

 

Ryuji groaned, “Yeah you did and yeah I did.” 

 

The two sat in silence until Ryuji let out a sigh.

 

“It’s just… I want her to be happy, man. We’ve been so busy with college shit and Haru’s gotta check in with her family’s business and not to mention the cafe plans too.”

 

Akira places a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Ryuji, I love her and want her to be happy too but you shouldn’t be beating yourself up over a movie. We’re not going to all like the same things...”

 

“It’s not just the fact that she didn’t like the movie. These movie nights are supposed to be something fun for us and she wasn’t having fun.”

 

“I was having fun.”

 

The two boys turned and saw Haru holding a bowl of popcorn and smiling.

 

“While I didn’t like the movie, I still got to spend time with you two. That’s all I really need.”

 

She sat down between the two boys and gave them both a peck on their cheeks.

 

“With that said, if you two aren’t enjoying yourselves, I’m okay with changing movies.”

 

Ryuji and Akira glanced at each other, smiled, and gave Haru a peck on both cheeks.

 

“Nah you don’t gotta do that, babe. We’re big boys, we can handle it.”

 

“Besides like you said, all we need for a good night is each other.”

 

So the movie night continued and just as before Ryuji and Akira found themselves… unnerved by the movie. 

 

When it finally ended, Haru offered to let them stay the night. 

 

The two couldn’t help but wonder if she had planned this.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru's a devious little angel. ;)
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
